Guilt Messes With You
by Goldfishsquad
Summary: Walking home after Bakugo tells him to kill himself, Deku gets hit by a car and falls into a coma. Feeling guilty Bakugo wants to apologize but how will Deku take this apology after years of being bullied by Bakugo? What will happen after he wakes up from his coma? Like bnha but different
1. The Crash

Izuku's P. O. V.

It was another typical day at school. The teacher asked us if we wanted to be heroes, of course, everyone said yes. That's when the teacher told everyone how both Kacchan and me planned on going to U.A. I was fine with him announcing it, but Kacchan wasn't.

 _Oi, Nerd. I'm supposed to be the only one from this school to go to U.A.,_ he ridiculed. Then he told me to go take a swan dive off the roof and hope for a quirk in the next life.

At this point in life I was used to Kacchan's threats. They were cruel, yes, but I was used to them.

I left school alone, like always, and fished my notebook out of the pond that Kacchan threw it in.

As I was leaving I saw a small kitten in the middle of the road. I went to go pick it up because I knew it would get hurt lying there in the middle of the street. I was so wrapped up in what I was doing that I didn't see the car speeding towards me until it was too late.

I threw the kitten to the road and heard the car screech on it's brake connecting with it's target, me. Then everything went black.


	2. The Ride

Bakugo had just gotten home from school when his mom was rushing him out of the door and into her car.

"What the heck, old hag! Where are you dragging me now! "

"Will you shut it! This isn't about you it's about Izuku."

"What's wrong with the nerd now."

"He was hit by a car. He's in a coma!"

At that Bakugo got quiet. The nerd was in a downright after he told him to take a swan dive off of the roof. Was this his fault? Bakugo was starting to feel sick. _That nerd better be okay._ He thought to himself as they drove to the hospital.


	3. The News

~Bakugo's P.O.V.~

My mom and I got to the hospital about 5 minutes later. We were immediately rushed to Izuku's room, room 128. We went in and I saw a really sad sight. There in the middle of the room lying on a bed was a bandaged and bruised Deku. I don't know why but it hurt my heart to see him like this.

Auntie Inko was sitting by his bed crying. My old hag comforted her and said that Deku was going to be alright. I don't know why I felt like I had to ask, but I did. I asked what happened to Deku.

Auntie said that a bystander saw him save a cat from a car and get hit instead. They immediately called an ambulance. The doctors said that he broke his leg and a few ribs. They also said that he hit his head pretty badly which caused him to go into a coma. They don't know when he will wake up, if he ever will, or what he will be like after he wakes up. We'll just have to wait and see.

I was relieved that he didn't try to kill himself, but I still felt like I was responsible for this. I'd tortured him basically for his entire life and for what, because he was quirkless. I felt like a dick. I knew what I had to do. I was going to make it up to Deku, even if it killed me.

Now, I just to wait until he woke up and hope they be is the same forgiving person that he was before. I was going to make it right with my childhood friend!

 **{I know** **t** **his was kinda rushed, but this is my first fanfic so just bare with me. Let me know what you think see you soon!}**


	4. The Fear

~Bakugo's P.O.V.~

A few days went by and Deku still hadn't woken up. I visited he everyday in case he woke up. I wanted to make things right with him as soon as possible.

My "friends" found out that I was visiting Deku and asked me what was going on with me. I told them to beat it.

I stayed with Deku for hours, then left to go home. In my way home i noticed how empty it felt without Deku. If always just assumed that Deku would be there, but now that he wasn't i felt empty.

As I was walking home I felt something, as if some unknown force was trying to tell me something. I realized that it was Deku! I faced back to the hospital and ran to Deku's room. Just in time to see him open his eyes, then flatline.

I remember reading that a body will use its last amount of energy to let someone in a claims awaken right before they die. That was happening to Izuku right now!

Doctors rushed in and rushed me out before trying to bring Deku back to life. I stood outside anxiously and prayed, _Please let Deku live!_

 **{Sorry for the cliffhanger (not ?) see y'all next time!}**


	5. The Awakening

~Bakugo's P.O.V.~

After what seemed like hours, the doctors finally got Deku stable again. The only difference is, Deku might not ever wake up again. The idea of that kinda scared me.

A nurse called Auntie and told her what had happened. She immediately ran over here. Me and her sat by Deku's bed together for awhile before she said,

" Hey Katsuki, thanks for being there for Izuku. I know you two used to be really close, but I don't know when you two drifted apart. Anyways, thanks for being his friend."

That made me feel really guilty, I wasn't his friend. In fact, I was the exact opposite of his friend.

"Don't worry Auntie, I'll be a better friend to Izuku from now on," as soon as those words left my lips, we heard Deku's bed sheets rustle. I turned and saw Deku waking up. He opened his eyes and said

"Hello."

I wanted to hug and yell at him at the same time. I chose the latter.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! ALMOST DYING OVER SOME STUPID CAT! IF YOU'D DIED..."

I couldn't continue. I he'd died I don't know what I would have done. Thats when I noticed that I was crying, and despite just waking up from a coma, Deku noticed, too.

"Thanks Kacchan for worrying about me so much."

And despite my efforts, I couldn't stop myself from hugging the nerd. Things might actually turn out all right from now on.

 **{I know it might seem cheesy, but it's not over. Like I said in the summary, this is like bnha but different. Anyways, see you all next time.}**


	6. The Apology

~Izuku's P.O.V.~

I was pretty weirded out when I woke up. Kacchan was hugging me and CRYING! I'd never seen Kacchan cry before. I was shocked.

My mom was crying too. They told me they i had broken some ribs an d my left leg. They also said that I had a pretty bad concussion.

My mom left to call Auntie Mitsuki and when she stepped out of the room, the weirdest thing happened. Kacchan got on the floor and APOLOGIZED to me. He said that he was sorry for being a jerk and for bullying me. I don't know why, but I started crying. I never knew that Kacchan cared about me.

I accepted his apology and said,

"I never stopped seeing you as a friend. Thanks for the apology. Let's be friends again for now on! "

He smiled and said, "I'd like that."

 **{ i know this chapter was short, but things will get exciting pretty soon. Till the next time, goodbye.}**


	7. The Blessing

**{Sorry, I forgot to put this. Disclaimer, I do not own My Hero Academia}**

~Izuku's P.O.V.~

A few days after I had woken up the doctors told me that my bones were practically done healing and that I would be able to leave the hospital soon. Me and Kacchan were really excited about that.

Kacchan and me were in my hospital room when my came in with some lunch trays for us. She put them on the table beside my bed. Kacchan went to get the sodas she'd brought us. He threw me mine, but being as clumsy as I was, it hit my hands and started to fall. I tried to grab it and closed my eyes. When I opened them i was that the can was floating in the air.

"Thanks mom..." I started to say ,b it them I noticed that she had left to go get her own food. Then it dawned on me, I WAS THE ONE MAKING IT FLOAT!

By that time Kacchan had noticed too. "Deku, you're doing that aren't you," I nodded. " So that means... "

"I finally got my quirk!"

The doctors came and did tests in me later. They said that I'd had a quick but I paid dormant in my brain and that my concussion unlocked it from inside my brain. He called it "a blessing in diguise."

With the quirk i was able to float objects but if small. I had a pretty big range. I told Kacchan that I was going to be able to get into U.A. with him, but first I had to get out of this hospital and start training. I could start by cleaning off that dirty beach by my house. I had about nine months left to train before I could take the entrance exam.

Kacchan was ecstatic. He said that he would help me train if I needed his help, I was going have to get used to Kacchan being nice to me. But, I knew that me and him were going to get into U.A together and become an unstoppable crime fighting team.

 **{Thanks for reading, tell me what you guys think about this so far. Bye.?}**


	8. The Skeleton

**{I do not own My Hero Academia, enjoy.}**

~Izuku's P.O.V.~

A few days later in was finally released from the hospital. It was a bit awkward going back to school, but Kacchan made sure none of his friends picked on me. They did question Kacchan though.

I had a lot of school work to make up, but Kacchan helped me with it. I told him that I planned to train my new quirk and he offered to help me. I was really going to have to get used to Kacchan being my friend again.

After school work, I went to the trash ridden beach and started pushing big things off of the beach and moving smaller things with my quirk. I was making good progress.

One day while I was training, a weird skeleton man came up to me, when he saw me he kind of stopped moving for a second but then acted like nothing had happened. Weird. The man came up to me and said,

"I see you've been cleaning this beach. Might i ask why?"

I told him about how I had gotten into an accident and unlocked my quirk. I don't know why I told him, but I just did.

When I finished telling him he smiled, " You must be a very determined kid. Say, how would you feel if I have you my quirk. It allows it to be passed on, but you can't tell any one."

"Wait sir, I don't even know who you are," he smiled at that.

"I'm sure you do, " then he inflated and became All Might. I literally almost fainted. All Might was offering me his quirk. I immediately said yes and he explained to me everything that I needed to know about my soon to be new quirk "One For All."

I was so excited to be All Might's successor. He gave me a new work out schedule and told me to meet him here tomorrow at 7 a.m. before school for my first day of training.

 **{This story has a secret plot going on that will be a total surprise to all of you so keep reading and enjoy. See ya next time!?}**


	9. I'm sorry! -

**Heyyyyyy so I'm sorry I went on a little brake...I .. I honestly don't know**

 **Anyway since I've been gone so long (I'm sorry to everyone ;-;) I don't know where I was going with this fanfiction.**

 _ **please don't hate me**_

 **so I will not be continuing this one. Again I am very VERY sorry**

 **So long**

 **PS: the reason I was busy was bc I didn't feel encouraged. I felt a little depressed bc of shit that had been happening with me and my friends, but anyway I made a poetry account on Instagram. My username is _one_big_weirdo_. Feel free to follow me, dm me, give me ideas for stories or more poems. Again I am very sorry they this came to this**


End file.
